User talk:Otherarrow
For past messages, see here, here, here, here, here, here, and here. Thanks For messages left here on this talk page, I will respond on this talk page. It gets confusing and tiresome having to jump from talk page to talk page to read a conversation or add a comment.--Otherarrow 04:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Sweetheart! I love you more than I carrots and potatoes! We'd been together for so long! And I'm on top! I love you so much, my wonderful person! Thanks for being my lover for so long already. ^_^ --The Tomato Fairy (talk) 06:01, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :Aww, thank you sweetie. I love you very much, and I want us to be together for longer still! You are the best.--Otherarrow (talk) 06:04, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Making the skins look like one of the ingame menus Hey, regarding that, it's a great idea and I've been thinking but I still can't think of anything. Did you have any ideas in mind then let's hear it and we'll see what we can do =] Khang (talk) 00:20, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :The idea I had in mind when I thought of it was the menus from Old Mystery, like, blue box over a background map or something. I dunno. The text would be white? I drew up a really bad mock up in paint if you want to see.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:57, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :I made one for the homepage which retained everything but had the "Want to venture forth?" clicking yes would lead to a random page or category pages, no would go back to the wikia homepage without really changing much, but he thought differently over the articles that look like a menu itself. I just did this right now. (I should've used the random text generator) --The Tomato Fairy (talk) 01:03, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Lol, that's nice Tomato Fairy, but I'm not sure if that's necessary. And yea, I'd love to see the mock up Otherarrow — Khang (talk) 01:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, here it is: Mock up. I hope it gets the idea across and isn't too embarrassingly bad.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:50, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Welp, here're the visual mockups based on your idea. I couldn't find any good FE3 map so I took the world map of Akaneia of Shadow Dragon instead. Tell me what you think. -- Khang (talk) 04:29, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for butting in. I thought I understood what he meant, then got excited making a mock-up and encouraged him to do the same. Turns out our ideas were different. :( His is way better when I saw it, but I found my mock-up funny. --The Tomato Fairy (talk) 09:22, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :It's ok =] -- Khang (talk) 12:32, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, the idea I had for the mock up was "FE3 stat menu", and having a overworld map instead of a in game map does kinda wreck that idea. Also, the blue I used in my mock up isn't the blue actually used in Mystery, just the closest equivalent I could find from the default paint options. Is there no place to find FE3 maps? If worse comes to worse, we may have to find the tileset and build our own.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:48, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Here's what he wants! I was able to make it! :D --The Tomato Fairy (talk) 19:14, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks TFairy. Here're a few options. If you don't like either of these maps, pls provide me another. -- Khang (talk) 08:47, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I like the first option myself. Fits the feel I was going for, and the background isn't either too sparse (like 3), or too obviously on loop (like 2). It doesn't get all of what Tomato had, such as the separate boxes for Wiki Activity and Videos and etc being over the map too, but with Wikia's skin we can do so much. This works great!--Otherarrow (talk) 20:17, August 18, 2015 (UTC) I personally like the 1st option also due to the fact that its map's quality is much better than the other 2. And it's possible to achieve what TFairy showed in her mock up via some lines of CSS code but I wouldn't recommend that as it doesn't follow Wikia's layout which may result in various difficulties for both readers and the wiki itself. So I suggest we should stick with that ↑. If you're fine with that, I'll make a forum to ask if there're any objections. -- Khang (talk) 03:58, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ::OK, you can go ahead and make the forum.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:27, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Um In case you haven't noticed > User talk:KhangND#Main_Page_colors. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 01:09, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Class History Sections I'm trying to do a class history for most of the Long Running classes, feel free to help if you can. Working on Fighter, right now. Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:43, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking do you think we should make the FE3 Berserker, its own page? Speaking of which, I heard from FE3 hackers that the Book 2 class only works with that specific map normally. Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:52, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Do you have any thoughts on the FE3 Berserker having its own page? Also more class info, the Soldier in FE3 has a player palette, and Playable data in the Arena, which gives opponents based on the users class. This is different from other unplayable classes like Pirate, if a pirate is put in the Arena, he'll always face a Lord! Emperor Hardin (talk) 19:46, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Heimler I don't know the whole story, but in the fan translation at least, Camus says Heimler took Thoron from Bishop Boah, while in FE3, and FE11 he says Volzhin took it. It would be weird if Camus mentioned Heimler if he wasn't in, but its not impossible? Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:50, September 3, 2015 (UTC) I think there were simply too few people who played the original FE1 and read the claim about Heimler being unused. I've checked a number of sources (including some Japanese videos) and Heimler is indeed in the south-western corner in the original. His stats are listed here as unit 4: http://minmeibooks.web.fc2.com/kouryaku/fea/FEA12.html Paladin Level 1, HP 22, STR 8, SKL 7, SPD 11, DEF 9, MOV 10, EXP 44, Silver Lance, Knight Crest/Proof (the latter is dropped) Knight|Aveyn Knight] (talk) 20:36, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Huh, so that'd explain it. And it seems his stats in Shadow Dragon are pretty much a straight copy of his Dark Dragon stats too, huh. Anywho, thanks a lot for finding that info!--Otherarrow (talk) 20:48, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Chevalier Deletion Why did you delete the Chevalier page I only added it about a 1/2 hour ago. It even had more info than the Kouga page. It didn't have enough time for people to add to it. Ajitunes13. :Oh, sorry, it was poorly formatted and I couldn't tell what it was trying to say, so I thought it was a spam page. We get those every now and then, when someone basically "fills" a red link with nonsense. Let's see...a "starter page" should have a clear basis for what the page is about, proper formatting, and appropriate categorization and templates. Look at similar pages from the same game (such as Nohr for example) to see what I mean. It doesn't have to be fully fleshed out (that's why we got the Stub template after all) but it needs to be at least readable enough that folks know what to add to it.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:27, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but what do you mean by poorly formatted just so I know what to change. Ajitunes13. :The article name in the opening wasn't bolded, the page wasn't categorized, and the appropriate templates weren't added. Don't worry, I restored and fixed the page. Sorry for the knee jerk reaction there. .-.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:34, September 7, 2015 (UTC) It's alright. Ajitunes13.